on the run
by FanOfTheGate
Summary: My first fic, just a bit of fun. cargo ship found on earth, But where are the passengers?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first ever fan fic, so please go easy on me. I know its got problems, (I wrote it! Haha) anyone who find a problem, leave feedback so I know. Thanks!

Just to let you know… I don't own them, wish I did, im just messing about.

**On the run.**

Chapter 1.

Here they are again, listening to Daniel prattle on again about some ruins on some planet; full of swamps and trees. Another mission full of bugs, boredom, and bothersome trees.

"Oh well, that's what we get paid for I guess" thought Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Looking around the room at his team, he could see the different attitudes to this little debriefing. Major Samantha Carter was listening with rapt attention, Teal'k was paying attention, looking straight at Daniel as if he had never heard a briefing before, and General Hammond was trying, by the look of his face, to stay awake.

"…so as you can all see" Daniel continued "there is significant ruins of an ancient settlement, possibly an outpost, or science observatory. I think that it would be wise for SG1 to go back to the planet and stay for an extended period of time, possible one week or 10 days, as this could be the bre…." At this point Jack groaned and spoke up for the first time in the whole briefing.

"Daniel, how can you be sure that this was an Ancient outpost, or science…thingy? It looked to me like a little building, made from BIG rocks, with little bits or writing on the walls, and nothing in the rooms! You couldn't even read what was written on the walls. So WHY go back?"

The general looked mildly amused at this outburst, and decided to bring the de-briefing to an end.

"Ok people, I'll pass all this info to our intelligence people. And let them decide what to do. Dismissed."

Jack smiled, Daniel groaned and Sam and Teal'k just looked relieved to get out of the uncomfortable chairs. Just as they started to move, Sergeant Harriman came running into the room.

"Sir, we have received a coded message on the Sat COM. I think you had better see this." With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving a bemused looking crowd.

"What's the matter this time sparkly?" quipped jack as he came into the control room.

"Sirs, we have received a priority message from the head of the CIA, apparently they have an "object" of interest for us to look at. They say that it goes completely above anything that they have ever dealt with before."

"Well, I AM surprised!" replied jack, making Sam and Daniel smile, as they both knew of his black ops background involving the CIA.

"What exactly is this "object?" asked General Hammond, ignoring the banter.

"Sir.." said sergeant Harriman looking at the paper printout, "according to this report, they have recovered a Goa'uld transport ship, badly damaged, the reports says there is evidence that there was at least 5 people on board the ship when it crashed. By the time the CIA recovered it, it was empty."

All the members looked at each other in dismay; the idea of a Goa'uld and 4 serpent guards loose on earth was unthinkable.

"General, what are we going to do?" asked a stunned major Carter?

"Major…I have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Colonel, major, Dr Jackson, Teal'k, this is Captain Jim Holland. He is from the intelligence division that found the ship." General Hammond said to the assembled group.

Captain Jim Holland stood and walked to the head of the briefing table. "People, I don't know what you all know about this ship, or its occupant, but after the briefing I have just received from your Intel people, I am going to authorize full co-operation with my people. Frankly, we are just not equipped to handle the situation. Ask me any question, and I will try to answer it to the best of my ability."

A look of pure disbelief crossed jack face as he heard this, and he looked across to major carter to make sure that he wasn't hearing things. She looked back at him and grinned smugly "that's right sir, you heard him correctly, Full co-operation!"

"I just don't believe it, this must be a first. This requires cake!" said a slightly stunned colonel. "Seriously, why are you now, for the first time in my memory going to be honest? Alls I have ever know from you Intel people in the past is deception. Humm? And, just out of interest, what intelligence division are you from?"

the captain looked slight bemused and replied.

"why colonel, im from the N.I.D, and its only your track record that has made my superiors want to disclose all information relating to this incident, as they believe that you and your team will be able to capture of destroy these aliens before they can conquer earth. Simple. Just the way I know you like it."

"Ooh, someone with a bigger attitude than me. This could get fun!" quipped colonel O'Neill.

"PEOPLE! " barked general Hammond "I don't want any kind of friction between you during this crisis. Is this understood?"

"Yes Sir!" came the reply from both the captain and colonel.

"Good, dismissed. Read through all the information that is contained in your briefing packs, and reassemble here in 1 hour."

With that, he stood. As did all the other people sitting at the table, and walked away. Colonel O'Neill looked at Captain, grinned, and turned to his team. Ok people, lets read through this and find these snake heads. Carter smiled, Teal'k bows his head, and Daniel just reaches a file folder. "That's my team" thinks O'Neill happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The man walked slowly along the sidewalk, looking curiously at the strange shapes and colors. Behind him walked 4 large, muscular men, one with a golden shape, embedded in his forehead, the other 3, with a tattoo of the same design on their foreheads. The 4 men, all dressed in grey, metallic amour like clothing, constantly scanning the area surrounding the first man, dressed in bright, gaudy golden clothing. "My lord, have you ever seen anything so…so…Repulsive as this?" asks the man with the golden tattoo.

"Indeed not, I did not believe that such a place could exist. Why would the foolish Taur'e wish to live i this place I do not know." Came the deep voiced reply. "we will need transport while we are on this planet, my loyal Annoth."

"very well my lord." Annoth looked around and saw a lorry coming towards them.

" Jaffa- Kree! Stop that ground vehicle!"

The 3 Jaffa warriors walked into the road, and pointed their staff weapons at the oncoming lorry. The lorry driver saw the activity, and slammed on the breaks. The lorry started to jack-knife, as the driver fought for control of the rig. The Jaffa saw this and unsure of what was happening froze, have in curiosity, half in fear. The driver got the rig back under control, and found a Jaffa standing right in his path, they both caught eye contact with each other as they both realized that there was no-way of getting out of the way.

The Rig hit the Jaffa head on and threw him under the wheels, the rig rocked as the wheels run over him, squashing his amour flat, and the driver, panicking and scared out of his mind kept driving, not even slowing down.

"Jaffa..jaf…"The stunned Goa'uld, momentarily lost for words, watched as the lorry drove off, quickly disappearing into the distance.

"My lord, we must move quickly. These primitive people will have witnessed that, and will want to capture us." Annoth, loyal servant of Hephaestus was just as stunned, but self preservation had made him come to his senses very quickly.

"Yes…Yes your right. Quickly, this was, into the darkness between these buildings. Hurry, there cannot be much time."

With this, they moved swiftly into an alley way, between two buildings. Witnesses began to call 911, and look tentatively a the dead man.


End file.
